Awkward Fangirls
by EevyLynn
Summary: Belle is dragged to a convention by her best friend, Ariel. She's stuck in line to get an autograph line for Ariel's favorite actor, Nick Gold, and awkwardness ensues when she gets to the front of the line before her friend returns.


**Based on the OTP Prompt:**

 **"Imagine Person A being an actor/actress at a little known show signing autographs at a con, and Person B is has been standing in line for 15 minutes for a friend who weren't able to show up. But when they get to the table and hold out the DVD their friend want autographed, they begin to stutter because "Oh no, they're cute/hot!"**

 **(Bonus: Person C is the friend and shows up just as the situation becomes really awkward.)"**

 **Warning: Written while tipsy-ish.**

 **Also, the name is because my husband said so. Sorry.**

Belle still wasn't entirely sure how she ended up in line for the autograph of some actor she'd never heard of before at a convention she didn't even know if she had wanted to attend in the first place.

Her friend Ariel was usually the one that went to these things. However, whenever another of Ariel's friends managed to get a Guest Pass, Ariel asked Belle if she'd like to join her in his place. Figuring it would be fun to hang out with her friend for the weekend, Belle accepted. She had had no idea what she was getting herself into though.

Never did she think that it would be as packed as it was. Every room they went into had a line, and, once they did manage to get in, the congestion inside was almost overwhelming. Belle was one of those that was perfectly content spending time with a small amount of people, if anyone at all, so the press of people surrounding her was a bit of a culture shock.

That's not to say it wasn't fun though. Belle thoroughly enjoyed attending the panels and watching the events. She was absolutely amazed at the work and craftsmanship of some of the costumes of those attending.

Ariel had been ecstatic when she found out that the cast of one of her favorite shows, _Fairly Grimm Tales_ , would be attending. It was a show that featured fairy tale characters in the present day. Belle never would have thought that a show about fairy tales would have such a strong following as it apparently did, but Ariel proved her wrong. To be fair, Ariel couldn't possibly be the only one in the world a passionate about the show as she was. Almost every conversation Belle had with Ariel these days had some reference to the show somewhere or another. Belle would patient listen to Ariel rant after almost every episode about her "OTP" and how the writers were screwing with it in some way or another. That's not even mentioning Ariel's constant gushing about her favorite character and the actor that played him. She would constantly talk about his "floof" and "white shirt of sex". On the whole, Belle found it rather amusing that Ariel, who had been previously been engaged to the ex-quarterback of their high school, Eric, had a crush on a man that Ariel described as a "sexy, but older, gentleman that might be a little short".

Ariel was so excited about the cast being there that she and a group of other fans planned to cosplay characters from the show. The photographer that they planned their photoshoot with only had one opening left by the time they managed to secure their slot. Unfortunately, that slot also happened to coincide with the only time that this "Nicholas Gold" was going to be signing autographs. Belle, being the amazing friend she was, agreed to go wait in line for Ariel, so she could wouldn't miss her chance at meeting him. Just in case she wasn't able to join her in time, Ariel had given Belle her DVD case for him to sign.

Checking her phone once again, Belle saw that fifteen minutes had passed since the time that Ariel was supposed to be able to meet her there. She'd been standing in that line for almost thirty minutes by this point. Sighing, Belle stood on her toes once again as she glanced over at the entrance to the autographs room to look for the red-head. Hiking her bag higher on her shoulder, she looked down at the ground as she started tapping her foot.

She sighed again as she looked back at her phone to busy herself. In her peripheral, she noticed the line moved, enabling her to move forward slightly.

Deciding to check her emails to keep her busy, the time passed a little faster as she slowly crept closer to the front of the line. Ariel still had yet to join her.

Before she knew it, she was next in line. The large, bald guy manning the autograph line had to call to her a couple of times before getting her attention to come forward as the couple in front of her took their turn talking to the actor. Belle was startled as she looked up and glanced over at the man sitting behind the table smiling up at the young duo.

Belle froze as she caught sight of him. He was most certainly not what she expected, but the one thought that crossed her mind was, "Oh no, he's hot!"

His light brown hair was streaked with silver and was brushing at his shoulders. The grin that graced his face just made his sharp features even more unconventionally beautiful. Belle now knew what Ariel had meant by "white shirt of sex" as she saw the way the white button down shirt he was wearing stretched across his chest.

As the couple walked off, he moved his warm brown eyes over to her, and her breathe caught in her throat. She paused before hurriedly reaching into her bag, and grabbed the DVD Ariel wished for her to get signed.

She tried to not to shake in nervousness as she walked over to the table he sat at. Taking a deep breath, she looked up just to see his smirking face looking right at her.

"Well, hello," he said.

Belle opened her mouth to return the greeting but found that no words were coming out. After a couple more butchered attempts, she finally managed to stutter out a soft, "H-hello," in response before thrusting out the DVD towards him with both hands.

"My friend wanted you to sign this!" Belle exclaimed. She internally chastised herself for sounding like a complete imbecile as he reached out and grabbed the DVD to sign.

"What's her name?" he asked softly as he wrote a small note on the front cover.

"Ariel," she replied.

He nodded as he included Ariel's name in the note.

"Yeah, she's the one the watches the show," Belle blurted out. "She always talks about it though. You're her favorite though. She's always talking about you. Well, your character I mean." Belle realize she was still babbling, but she just couldn't seem to stop herself from prattling on with him sitting right there in front of her. "I don't know how often I've heard about you...him. Well, both of you. And she's constantly telling me about how sexy you are. Well, your character is. Actually, I suppose it's you since it's physically you. You are, I have to say, very much so. Oh, shit I probably shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry! I—"

"Hey, Belle! Thanks for waiting for me!"

Belle turned and saw Ariel's smiling face bursting through the crowd to join her in her spot at the table.

"Hey, Dove! She was waiting in line for me!" the red head said to the big guy manning the autograph line before he could say anything about her cutting in front. He smiled and nodded at her before fixating a stare at the crowd as though daring them to say anything to him.

Standing beside Belle, she glanced between her friend's blood red face and her idol's smug smirk before stating innocently, "I'm sorry, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"


End file.
